


Favourite shade of nothing.

by SilverArcticFox



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverArcticFox/pseuds/SilverArcticFox
Summary: A fallen friend finds themselves in a strange place with some familiar faces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own Lorien Legacies.
> 
> Spoiler warning (although if you've gotten this far it's probably pointless): There are some pretty big spoilers for the series (*coughcoughcharacterdeathscoughcough*) so if you haven't finished it yet, I wouldn't recommend reading this.
> 
> Hey there, AO3!  
> This is my first time posting something, so if it's too awful try not to hold it against me haha.  
> I'd appreciate any feedback anyone might have!  
> Something you like about it? tell me! Spelling or grammar mistakes? Tell me! Absolutely despise it with every fibre of your being? Tell me!

White has never really been my colour. Don’t get me wrong, it’s great and all, I have nothing against it. But it's always felt so… stark. Cold. Like a dentist’s office or unscented hand sanitizer. I mean, most people don’t even consider it a colour, so that says it all right there I guess.

But this white is different. It’s soft, comforting. It makes me want to lay here forever and just float. It reminds me of freshly washed bedsheets, or a cats fur, or even that frothy whip cream stuff they pile on top of fancy coffee drinks.

I sit up and glance around. I’m not in any place I recognize, but for some reason that doesn’t bother me. I know I should probably be panicking right now, but I feel… calm. That's kind of freaking me out more to be perfectly honest, but I choose to ignore that. Frankly I’m quite tired of constant paranoia and the whole “death is waiting around every corner” thing. And hey, if a Mog does show up at least I’ve laid to rest my qualms with the colour white. Cross that one off the bucket list.

I stand up, dust off my jeans and head off through the… I don’t know, through the nothing? Is it even possible to walk through nothing?

The first thing I notice about the place besides the coffee froth colour scheme is the noise. Or I mean, the lack of noise. It’s just… silence, which is both relaxing and unnerving.

I stop in my tracks when I see a person, seated a few meters ahead. She has her chin rested on her left knee and her head tilted downwards, watching something below the nonexistent floor. I recognize her immediately.

Sarah.

“Hey Mark.” She says, lilting her head to the side. Her smile is angelic, but there’s a certain sadness to it. Like she’s happy to see me but disappointed I’m here. 

That’s when it hits me.

I’m dead.

Well shit.

I swallow and sit next to her, stretching out my legs and leaning back onto my hands. I follow her gaze and realize what she’s staring at. Earth. You know, the place with all the non-dead people. It’s an odd feeling, looking at it. Knowing my body is somewhere down there, probably rotting in that hallway at…

I shiver and push the thought away.

I don’t really understand how it is we’re seeing what’s happening. If I think too hard about it, the image disappears, and it’s back to good old white, my favourite shade of oblivion. So I don’t. We sit in companionable silence, watching John and Sam and the others. It occurs to me how creepy that sounds, but I guess it’s better than them being up here with us.

Turning my head to look at Sarah, I drink in the serene aura that just seems to float around her. I know I probably have an eternity to but hey, I’d gladly spend infinity with her.  
Light frames her figure, intertwining with her hair until it’s like a gently cascading waterfall of gold. Her blue eyes are like crystals, reflecting pain and sorrow, and yet somehow more enchantingly beautiful than all the sapphires in the world. Delicate features, yet the strongest person I know.

Sarah Hart is the love of my life. Or, death I suppose. A pang of dejection sweeps through me and I turn away. Sarah may be the love of my life, but the feeling isn’t mutual. I’ll never be anything more than a friend to her.

But that’s okay. As long as she’s happy, I’m content to be here, by her side.

Muted footsteps approach from behind us. I glance over to see a tanned boy about my age. He has long black hair with unruly curls, and deep emerald eyes that have brown flecks in them, shimmering in the light. There’s something… exotic about him I can’t quite describe. It’s like he’s a living, breathing forest. His mouth is set in a carefree grin and his posture screams “laid back”. I like him already.

This is Number Eight.

I don’t know how I know this, but I’m absolutely certain. He saunters up to Sarah’s other side and plunks down beside us, his hands tucked loosely into his pockets. Eight turns to me.

“So, they got you too?” He asks.

I nod.

“What happened?”

I stay silent, and Sarah purses her lips, pretending to focus on the world below.

“That bad, huh?” He leans back casually with a sigh. “Well, it’s not like it matters much anymore. From what I’ve seen, you did some pretty important stuff down there, so don’t get too hung up on the way it ended.”

He’s right. I’ve done some pretty badass shit these past few months. I’m almost proud. But then I remember I’m dead. You win some you lose some I guess, but this is one I would rather have won.

“And hey” Eight continues, seeing I’m not convinced, “now you get to join the ‘fallen heroes club.’ Our numbers are low, but that’s probably a good thing.”

I almost laugh at that. I could get used to being called a hero.

I look over again and Eight’s eyes are locked onto someone down in the land of the living. His tranquil attitude has been replaced by a deep longing, something akin to grief. I recognize the girl as Marina, the seventh Loric Garde. I never thought that the deceased could grieve for the living, but I guess the general idea is the same. Wanting someone that you know you won’t see until the worst happens.

It’s Sarah who breaks the silence. “So where were you anyway?”

Eight snaps his attention back to us and grins. “Oh, I was just chatting with Cêpans and Co.” He shifts his weight to his left and crosses one leg over the other. “According to One, Hannu is trying to get Crayton and Hilde to join his scrimmage league, and Sandor is forcing Katarina into an espionage movie marathon.”

Sarah winces. “Again?”

“Yeah, he’s still bitter she fell asleep halfway through last time.”

“Are they starting where they left off then?”

“Nope.”

“Dear lord.” Sarah shakes her head in amusement. “That poor woman.”

We lapse back into silence. I lean back until I’m looking straight up. An endless white sky to match the endless white everything.

“You know” I start “I always thought the afterlife would be a lot more sunshine and rainbows and less crippling boredom.”

Eight chuckles. “Nah, this isn’t the afterlife. This is just the limbo in between.”

I balk at this revelation. “What? Then why aren’t we, you know, walking towards sunshine and rainbows?”

Sarah presses her forehead to her knees and pulls her arms tight around herself, a stubborn glint in her eyes. “I’m not going in without John, Mark. You’re free to go whenever you want, but I’m staying here.”

I can tell Eight feels the same even though he hasn’t said anything.

I don’t even consider it. If Sarah is staying, then my fate is decided. I’m not leaving her side, even if I’m not really by her side in the way i want to be. I sigh and give a lopsided grin.

“So, are we waiting for the rest of these dweebs as well or just Smith and ice girl?”

She laughs. “We’ll figure that out later I guess.”

I glance at Sarah and Eight in my peripheral vision. It’s either going to be a pitifully short wait, or an agonizingly long one.

And if it’s the latter, then hey, at least I’ve got good company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!~ <3


End file.
